


You Woke Up

by Natade13



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, and alive and will get to talk it all out with munakata, i have a lot of feelings about juzo sakakura, man can you believe juzo sakakura is perfectly okay, munakata/chisa is like vaguely referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: You would stop Enoshima,even if it meantthat the whole world knewyou fell in lovewith your best friend.God, you're fucked up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know if any of what i wrote makes sense :^) the writing was going somewhere then i went off track and have no idea what my goal was

You saved him.  
It was almost poetic,  
honestly,  
thinking that the last thing  
you'll ever do  
is save the man you love  
(even if he's left you  
a hole in your stomach  
and in your heart).  
You could die in peace.

Except you didn't.  
You woke up.

You woke up in a white hospital bed  
in a white room.

The first thing you notice  
is burning pain.  
The second thing  
is the flickering hospital lights.  
The third thing  
is that you're alive.

Why?  
You'd saved Munakata.  
You'd lost so much blood.  
You had no reason  
to live now anyway.  
You'd failed him.  
You had to have done something,  
to earn that hatred.  
Maybe he'd realized  
you love him.  
Maybe he'd realized   
you betrayed him,  
lied to him.   
He killed you.

The last thing you realize  
is that Munakata is beside you,  
sleeping,  
a black blazer  
draped over his shoulders.

Why?  
He hated you.  
He killed you.  
Why the hell would he be here,  
beside you,  
after he shoved a sword through your gut  
and left you to die?

Why?

You want to ask.  
But despite everything...  
You can't bring yourself to wake him up.  
He never slept enough.  
He needed his rest.

But God,  
are you glad he's here.  
Even if he hates you.  
(You're sure he does.  
Now you know he's alive  
and he's safe  
and he's close enough to touch  
but you can't touch him  
when your hand is gone.

God,  
that shakes you too.  
Your hand is gone.  
You cut if off yourself.  
You needed that hand  
to box,  
to write,  
to protect Munakata.

But...  
given a second chance?  
You would do it over again  
if it meant saving him.

You just wish  
that you could go back,  
back to when it all started.  
You would stop Enoshima,  
even if it meant  
that the whole world knew  
you fell in love  
with your best friend.

God, you're fucked up.

Munakata was Yukizome's.  
Yukizome and Munakata.  
Munakata and Yukizome.  
There wasn't any room for you.

Even now that she was gone,  
(and that's just  
one more thing  
to add to the fucked up list  
of fucked up things  
in this fucked up world)  
there wasn't anywhere for you.  
Munakata made that clear  
when he pushed his sword  
into your stomach  
and left a hole where your heart lies.

Why aren't you dead?

**Author's Note:**

> I Am Okay :^)  
> i'm also on tumblr as natade13 if anyone wants to cry over dr with me


End file.
